Kyofu no Jashin
Jashin (ジャシン Jashin) or Kyofu no Jashin (ぎょうふのジャシン Kyofu no Jashin) witch means "Evil Heart" or "Evil God" is the God of the Japanese Buddhist cult Jashinism (ジャシン教, Jashinkyō). One hears from him only from the stories of Hidan, which show that this God is to be very bloodthirsty and does not tolerate any religion besides his. Appearance Jashin has a pale skin with black transitions to emphasize his inhumanity, reminiscent of Hidan's cursed form. The ribs stand out clearly and his long black nails are very sharp and blend well with his black horns. Around the neck hangs a jashinchain of animal teeth. In addition to his white-gray long hair, which he wears loosely tied together, black fur also grows on his shoulders. The slit-like eyes glow red and accentuate his cracked skin. He wears large earrings with the Jashin symbol on them and an outfit that he can fight well with and reminds a bit of the Buddhist monks' costumes. The genesis of Jashinism Jashin was once a man who fought as a warrior in one of humanity's greatest wars long before the Rikudou Sennin brought Ninshu into the world. Due to the evil desires of the people after his death, he became a God. Out of hatred for humanity and its lower instincts, he built his own sect of worshipers, which later would be recognized as their own religion. He calls his disciples to fidelity and lets them kill in treachery. So he keeps his immortality because Jashin can only be kept alive by the faith of the people. Killing victims as painfully as possible, but also suffering from them, should symbolize a kind of compassion for the victim and show how painful death can actually be. Actually, he is a man marked by war, who was allowed to get to know the depths of humanity and carry on these wounds as God. The Jashin symbol, which stands for a reversed world order, is a sign that he really longs for a change. Structure and function of the members Above the God stands the Jashinistic Council, which is only intervening if the reigning Jashin violates one of the rules. One of them was that the god is not allowed to have a relationship with one of his disciples whom he disobeyed when he met the jashinist Aya. When the council decides to replace the god, old Jashin and his memories are killed and retrieved because he is immortal as God. Jashin's faithful friend and advisor is Auron, who helps the god in his reign. Jashinist messengers deliver messages of the god to the priests, which they communicate to the other members of the religion. Rarely does the god communicate directly with his subordinate disciples. Hidan is high on the rank, as he is the only one who has survived the immortal experiment and unlike the other disciples is immortal. The experiment to immortality Although many do think so, not all Jashinists are immortal. Only Hidan survived the experiment. All other Jashinists are probably mortal. Jashin had this experiment performed to make his disciples invincible and thus strengthen the horror, but also the beliefs of Jashinism. He also intended to recruit more disciples and his power to increase and consolidate. In the experiment, the blood of the god is injected into a volunteer test object and seeks to find harmony between the disciples' cells and God. These are mostly gone by the agony of the procedure, only Hidan could overcome his pain threshold and achieve a complete union. Relationships Within his residence, Jashin had few, but important relationships. Jashin to Aya Jashin met Aya during a one-time event to which all of his Jashinists were invited. Her special blood makes her bite her. Gradually they develop feelings for each other and Aya gets pregnant from him. Jashin to Auron The god already had many counselors because they were mortal, but with Auron he has a deep friendship and trust. If Jashin does not know how to continue, then Auron surely knows what to do. Jashin to Hidan Hidan connects with Jashin his fanatical loyalty. The Jashinist lives for his religion and would do anything for his god to appreciate Jashin even though he no longer sees Hidan as a mere tool. Trivia * The nicknames of Jashin are "chaos god" and "evil god" * Jashinism is based on an Ancient Japanese Buddhist sect, about that can be read in the "Inshi to Jashin". * The * template for the Jashin symbol was the Trantra of the goddess of death Kahli and is supposed to mean "turning the world order upside down". * The appearance of Jashin was modeled after a Shinigami Category:DRAFT